objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for an entire city
If no one wants to sign up in my OO Camp. I guess ill have to make another. This time i want to make it very similar to a youtube camp. With a few youtube like challenges. Characters - You can choose whoever you want to sign up as including your own OC Rules 1 - No cheating 2 - No fake accounts or clone accounts 3 - ABSOLUTELY no rigging of votes(which means no voting in your ip adress) Tokens Win token - You all know what it does Color battle contestant token - When used. It gives you advantage in next challenge. Side effects? It will turn you into a color battle contestant for a day YinYang token - This can either be very good or very evil. If the good side comes in. Your votes are fully cut to zero. If the evil side come in. You recieve 100 votes Swap token - Swaps a token you have with another contestant Elimination token - Makes you immune for 1 elimination but gives you disadvantage in the challenge Leafy.jpg|Leafy - Phuocphuc46 Red Shade 1337.png|Red Shade - Phupcphuc46 AwesomePen.png|Pen - Infnityblade2005 Dishsoaapppp.png|Dish Soap - InfinityBlade2005 SwappedSword.png|Sword - Infinityblade2005 Coiny Pose.png|Coiny - bfdi is the best - 14th place ACWAGT Yin-Yang Pose.png|Yin yang - bfdi is the best Yellow face.png|Yellow face - bfdi is the best -11th place Boxing Glove.png|Boxing Glove - PikminComet Baseball Bat Pose.png|Baseball Bat - PikminComet Mango Pose.png|Mango - PikminComent DiaryPose.png|Diary - Kaflip - 15th place USB.png|USB - Kalfip - 13th place Donut.png|Donut - Kaflip - 12th place PumpkinPose.png| Pumpkin - MephoneX - 10th place Challenge 1 Half credit to Cedric for challenge The first challenge is to try and survive a tornado.You have 5 options to choose Go out in open - 20 percent chance of surviving Stay in a skyscraper - 50 percent chance of surviving Stay in a car - 30 percent chance of surviving. Stay underground - 80 percent chance of surviving Chase the tornado - 10 percent chance of surviving Lets see what random.org chose Results Coiny - Died Yin Yang - Survived Yellow Face - Died Sword - Died Pen - Survived Dish Soap - Survived Red Shade - Died Leafy - Died Boxing Glove - Survived Basebal Bat - Survived Mango - Survived Pumpkin - Survived Diary - DTC Donut - DTC USB - DTC Boting has ended. With everyone except for Sword voting Diary. She is eliminated! Diary: Noooo i wanted to win Challenge 2 The challenge is to build a loser box for the eliminated contestants to go. Be creative. Challenge ended Results im only gonna list the top 3 and bottom 3 Results 1st place - Mango - Creative idea. I like how its so small which means that it is quite packed and contestants would be fighting for space and the bed. 2nd place - Pumpkin - Its pretty good but could have explained how it works and all 3rd place - Sword - I like that idea. Didnt find it as interesting as the other two 3rd last place - Baseball Bat - I diddnt find it very creative 2nd last place - Coiny - Its too violent and cruel Last place - YF - Funland. Really? Its not even a loser box. This would me more of a winning prize then a losing area Since Mango,Pumpkin and Sword are the top 3 and since Leafy and Red shade are excused. They are immune. The rest are UFE. So vote. Coiny is eliminated with 4 votes Coiny: What. But my idea was so nice Bumblebee: NO it was NOT. Anyways bye bye Coiny! Challenge 3 The challenge is to pick one of these color boxes. Red,Orange,Yellow,Lime green,Green Cyan,Blue,Purple,Brown,Pink Black,White,Grey,Tan,Teal One contains a Win token and another contains the rarer Elimination token. challenge ended Results The box that contained the win token is Cyan. Sword gets a Win token! The box that contained the elimination token was Green! So Leafy gets the Elimination token. So Leafy and Sword are immune and the rest are UFE and Donut and USB(Kaflip) is up for resign ups. bumblebee: Goodbye USB. Also Donut. You are eliminated too beause i think no one would want to sign up as you Donut:WHAT! USB: Best buddies! Challenge 4 This challenge is to guess what my favorite Inanimate Insanity(1) episode is. Note that people with 2 or more characters must have to say a different answer. You know what i mean right. Challenge ended. The answer is Journey to memory lane part 2. So Leafy,Sword and Baseball Bat win. They are all immune for elimination. The rest are up for elimination Voting ended and YF is eliminated at the Loser Cottage Donut: HEY. Its my turn to use the bed Diary: NO. Its mine USB: best buddies! Coiny: Calm down guys! Challenge 5 Challegne changed. This is just a pick a number challenge. I have a number in mind and you have to guess it So just pick a number between 1 to 10. Results The number in my mind is 9. So Dish Soap gets his first Win Token and he is immune Dish Soap: Nice! Bumblebee: Which means Sword's winning streak has ended Sword: NO FAIR! Voting ended. Sword was about to me eliminated when he made a great decision of using his WT. Which means Pumpkin is eliminated with two votes Challenge 6 The challenge is to write a story about BFDI. Tell the story in the comments. Each of your characters will have to do a different story. You know what i mean Category:Camps